Infants of the Spring
"Infants of the Spring" is the second episode of season one. It originally aired on March 22, 2015. Sypnosis k Characters * Vincent Regan as Simon * Elizabeth Hurley as Helena * William Moseley as Liam * Alexandra Park as Eleanor * Jake Maskall as Cyrus * Hatty Preston as Maribel * Lydia Rose Bewley as Penelope * Merritt Patterson as Ophelia * Sophie Colquhoun as Gemma * Manpreet Bachu as Ashok * Tom Austen as Jasper * Oliver Milburn as Ted * Ukweli Roach as Marcus * Victoria Ekanoye as Rachel * Poppy Corby-Tuech as Prudence * Scott Maslen as James Holloway * Noah Huntley as Alistair Lacey * Jack Derges as Andy Sinclair Important Plot Points * Helena throws a tea party in order to showcase her children to the public. * Eleanor continues to get blackmailed by Jasper. * Ophelia and Gemma fight over Liam. Full Description At the beginning of the episode, Liam and Ophelia are somewhere drinking coffee. Ophelia asks Liam if Helena has found out about their date yet. The camera focuses on the window next to their table, where photographers and paparazzi have gathered outside. Liam replies that Queen Helena knows everything. When they get back to Liam's room, they find that his ex-girlfriend, Gemma, has returned after nine months of absence in his life. Gemma is wearing fancy lingerie and it can be assumed that she wished to seduce him. She sees Ophelia and sizes her up. Ophelia leaves the room to give the two some alone time. Gemma tells Liam that she wants him back, and Liam indirectly accuses Gemma of only wanting him back after finding out he was to become the next king of England. She begins redressing herself and informs Liam that he will be hardpressed to find a woman who knows how to handle the responsibility of being involved with a king, but that she could handle it. Helena decides to throw a tea party. She orders Liam and Eleanor to be on their best behavior at the party. Liam is advised especially to behave well, as he is to become the next king of England. The moment Liam and Eleanor walk out of the palace doors to the party, they begin disobeying their mother. Eleanor walks down a path lined with people. One woman on the side of the bath holds a bottle of champagne, which Eleanor grabs and drinks straight out of. She then lights a cigarette and begins walking again. Liam decides to surf the crowd of people instead. Marcus goes after him and tells him that it was not a good idea for him to do this. Helena greets the veterans in attendeance at the party. The last person she greets is Captain Alistair Lacey, whom she has a secret relationship with. Later in the episode, he sneaks into her room through a hidden door in the wall and they make out. Simon finds Prudence and asks her opinion on the monarchy. She tells him that she loves working in the palace but finds some members of the family to be demanding. This is her private hint at Cyrus forcing her to have sex with him in the last episode. Simon asks if he can accompany Prudence on the rest of her work and she agrees. Eleanor sees Maribel and Penelope flirting with an Olympic swimmer. She asks Jasper who it is and he tells her that the man's name is Andy Sinclair and that Andy is his hero. Eleanor interrupts Andy, Maribel, and Penelope's conversation and introduces herself. They begin to flirt, but Jasper interrupts them and asks to speak with Eleanor. She introduces him to Andy and tells him that he is Jasper's "hero." Eleanor invites Andy on a tour of the palace and when they get to her room, she invites him in. She closes her door behind her to wait for him. Jasper is standing outside the door to Eleanor's room and asks for a quick picture with Andy. Jasper texts Eleanor and she looks outside and sees Andy laying on the floor unconscious. She complains to Jasper that he didn't have to kill him. Underneath the tent at the party, Ophelia butts heads with Gemma over bourban shots and Liam. Ophelia passes out in some bushes later and Liam comes to help her up. He walks her back to her apartment in the palace. They discuss his relationship with Gemma and Ophelia pukes up egg salad. They have a conversation later where Ophelia tells Liam that he wasn't supposed to be nice, he was only supposed to be her "story." She says that he isn't right for her and they break off their relationship. Liam leaves her home. At the end of the episode, we find out that Helena is seeing another man besides Simon and that she is sexually involved with him. This man is Captain Alistair Lacey. Quotes "No fair! You can't kill him!" -Princess Eleanor to JasperCategory:Season 1 Category:Episodes